


Blue to Red to Black

by King_of_Clubs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) speaks Spanish, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is helpful, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, can be seen as klance, he took it in middle and high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Clubs/pseuds/King_of_Clubs
Summary: After finding out the Shiro they found wasn’t the real one, Black needs a new paladin. Who will he pick?Lance doesn’t want it, he lost Blue, she meant a lot to him. It would also mean he’d lose Red, he was so protective of Lance, he didn’t want to lose him.But, the black lion doesn’t really care, now does he?





	Blue to Red to Black

He stands in the hangar, looking at the lion. “You guys go first, so it’ll go, Keith, Allura, Pidge, Coran, Hunk, and than me. Any complaints?”

“Lance. Why are you not going first?”

“Hunk, I don’t think I’m very, leader-y. I’m better at being the second in command,” Lance states like a fact, Coran tries to retort but Lance opens his mouth first. “I’m not arguing with any of you. Look, if the Black Lion chooses me, so be it. I just don’t want to go before anyone else, okay?”

They all nod in response. There’s no use arguing with him.

“Keith. You’re up first, Black might want you back. Since you’re the only one who has piloted him,” Lance smiles.

It’s not Keith. There was no feeling other than rejection. It was obvious the ravenette was a bit down on not being picked, but it didn’t show too much.

Allura was getting the same response.

Again, Pidge couldn’t reach the controls, so even if it was her, it wouldn’t work.

Coran and Hunk didn’t want to try, yet they still. Neither were chosen.

Lance? He currently was in his room, he knew it had to be him. He’s not a leader, he knows this. So, he sits in his room, crying.

“Are you in here? Lance? Black put up his particle barrier, you haven’t—”

“Yeah, okay, so no one here is the black paladin, so we can start our search for the new paladin,” Lance wipes his eyes opening the door.

“Lance, you haven’t even tried yet?”

“And I don’t need to Keith. We already know it’s not me, I’m better as a second command, a leader has to be strong and I’m not there yet.”

“Are you serious? You have three bayard forms! Literally the only other person who can do that was Zarkon!” Keith slams his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “Who kept me in line? Who knows when to be funny and when to be serious? Who keeps the whole team sane? Who—”

“Who fidgets so much the team yells at him to stop? Who makes too much noise? Who’s the only one that can’t do both long and short range? Who’s the one that made you leave the team because they went to you and moped around?” Lance stiffens. “I am the second in command, which means right now, I’m in charge until we find a new leader that’s better suit for the job. Understand?”

Keith laughs— he straight up laughs.

“Why are you laughing?”

“You’re just— uh! I mean you’re already leading so why not try the black lion?”

“Because I’m not worthy of being leader, Keith! I’m not worthy of being second in command, but there’s nothing I can do about it! It’s not even like I’m second, Shiro, well, Not-Shiro, never listened to me! So just shut your mouth and let’s just see if there’s anyone we can find to pilot Black!”

“No! Lance, we need a leader and we need one now, you’re going to at least a try!”

Lance makes a sound somewhere in between a scoff and a yell. “Not happening, Mullet. I’m not setting myself up for disappointment.”

“Did your mom always say? ‘Pase lo que pase, siempre darle una chance’?” Hunk walks over.

“You said chance like it’s English,” Lance snickers, but sees the look on Hunk’s face, making his smile falter. “Fine. I’ll give it a chance.”

“Thank you,” Keith smiles. “And if Black does pick you, I’m taking Red back, okay? I missed him more than I realized.”

Lance weakly smiles as they start to walk to Black’s hangar, the whole entire walk was silent. No one said anything. The only sounds were the very quiet hum coming from Hunk, but that was being drowned out by the sound of the armor as they walked.

“Ah! There you are my boy! Black seems to have put up his particle barrier. You need to give it a try, young paladin," Coran says with a smile on his face.

Lance takes a deep breath, walking up the barrier, not able to put his hand up to it. 

"Dude? You okay?"

"I can't do it. I'm not a leader so there's no reason in me even trying!"

Pidge makes an annoyed face. "Stop being so self deprecating and touch the barrier before I slam you against it."

And with that, Lance puts out a shaky hand, touching the barrier. It falls. Black lowers his head opening his mouth.

"Well, this is, certainly a surprise, but it is not a bad one. What did I tell you Lance? You have greatness within," Allura smiles.

“Why me, Black?” Lance whispers. 

Keith walks over to Lance, hand on shoulder. “Hey, team leader,” he smiles. “You can do this.”

Somehow hearing this from Keith made it so much easier to believe. Lance smiles. He thinks how proud his grandma and mother would be, how jealous Marco and Luis would be, and how supportive and comical Verónica would be. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I can.”


End file.
